


Shane is a Simp

by HotPocketsAreLife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Shane Madej Has a Crush, head full of story ideas i have no idea how to write out, kissing in closets, no beta we die like men, no thoughts, shane madej is a simp, simp shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife
Summary: Everyone has a birthmark representing where their soulmate will touch them after they admit their love for them. When two soulmates do touch their respective marks, it fills the marks with vibrant colors to remind you everyday that your soulmate is a part of you.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Shane is a Simp

When little Shane's class finally learned what the marks meant, a lot of his classmates decided they would show there's off at recess, bragging about how romantic it'll be, and Shane joined them. You see, Shane's mark is right where anyone can see it. It's a small handprint on his cheek. The skin is slightly darker in that area, but he never saw it as anything bad. The children though, saw it as pitiful.

"Why would your soulmate slap you when you tell them you like them?" One asked, poking his cheek once. Shane frowned at that. Would his soulmate slap him? 

When the children left him alone for something more interesting he pondered on it. Well obviously his soulmate's gonna slap him, what else could it be? 

He spent a long time thinking about it. He asked his parents once, but he just told him to bugger off, and his mom told him very politely to drop it, so he did. It always rang in the back of his head though. Like a bell, it sang and reminded him his soulmate wouldn't love him back.

Eventually, he got over it. Well, as over as you can get in his situation. He didn't grow a resentment to the mark that rested on his face, but he didn't particularly like it. He barely even glanced at it when he passed a mirror.

He was slightly nervous about it when he was permitted an interview at Buzzfeed. It's not like the company could base anything on him by his soulmate mark, but he figured they could still base him on it for their own judgment. Despite the nerves he felt, he managed to get the job.

When he met his deskmate, he wasn't prepared to be greeted by so much charm. Shane decided to act like he didn't even notice.

"I'm Ryan." The (much, Shane noted) shorter man told him, holding out his hand for Shane to shake.

"Shane." He said, taking Ryan's hand and giving it 2 good shakes before letting go. Ryan gave him a friendly smile as they both sat down at their desks, beginning their day. Shane only stole a couple of glances at Ryan as they worked. He noted that despite being (super) short, Ryan made up for it in muscle and looks. Shane could tell he had some Asian in him, and he was tan. Shane hummed and took a sticky note from its stack and wrote a messy "Ryan" on it with an arrow pointing toward the others desk. Shane knew he'd forget if he didn't write it down somewhere, he took it from the table and stuck it to his computer monitor. Finally after that he actually got some work done.

They eventually got to know each other, at first through company parties, but then they started actually hanging out and gradually just became them watching bad movies and eating good popcorn at either house. And Shane, not that he was willing to admit it, was developing a slight crush. If fully forced to say, he would definitely blame Ryan being a dork and while able to banter playfully, he could also be super kind. His charm made Madej fall head over heels.

When Ryan was complaining about losing a co-host Shane didn't even hesitate before volunteering to do it. 

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Ryan said.

"Hey, it's no skin off my back."

"But I was planning on going to the destinations of hauntings so I could investigate them."

"A waste of time, yeah, but time I can waste."  
And then it was settled, and Shane became a co-host for a show that talked about ghosts. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to that.

After hearing Ryan screaming because a flashlight turned on by itself, Shane knew he made the right choice. Ryan grabbed Shane's arm and didn't let go for a while.

After about two years of Shane joining Ryan on these pointless quests, his crush completely overtook his brain, though he didn't show it. It definitely leaked out the sides but he usually got to clean up his mistakes. The camera caught just about everything, including his small fond looks at Ryan, not including the "ghosts" they were searching for.

This investigation was in an old two story home. There have been (supposed) sightings of a small child in a nightgown, running into a closet and even shutting the door sometimes. The closet in question was small and the door got stuck easily.

"We should have the two minute alone session in here." Shane said, chuckling at Ryan's horrified face. "Hey, it's a good idea."

"I know," Ryan said. "But what if the door gets stuck and I'm trapped in there?" He shuddered and Shane patted his back.

"I'll go first?" Shane suggested. Ryan agreed, and Shane stepped in, but before he could shut the door, Ryan fell into Shane and before they could do anything the door slammed shut. Shane frowned.

"Fuck." Ryan said after stepping on Shane's foot.

"Here, let me." Shane reached around Ryan's waist, trying to get the door knob. It wouldn't budge and now that Shane is actually taking it in, he realized he could feel Ryan's breath on his face. How close were they? Shane swallowed. "It- uh- it won't open." He says. The back of his neck is pressed uncomfortably against the metal bar that you're meant to hang your clothes on. 

"Something shoved me in here." Ryan said, he voice trembled slightly.

"What?"

"I was pushed in here."

"Hey, it's ok. We'll get out of this, not like we're gonna die." 

"Right."

As Shane's eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light he could kind of see Ryan's face. He looked uncomfortable.

"You ok, buddy?" Shane asked, trying not to breathe too hard on Ryan's face.

"Yeah, it's just the doorknob is digging right into my back." He answers, his face twisting slightly. Shane, not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable, shifted, trying to make more room. 

"What're you--" Ryan was pulled closer to Shane and away from the hard brass.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want you to be uncomfortable when I'm fine. I feel like a body is better than that hard ass door." Shane supplied. His reasoning wasn't a complete lie, so he counted it as a win. Ryan just hummed. Two men practically hugging in a closet. What's so bad about that? Shane knew that if there was light, his cheeks would be bright red. After a few minutes of just them breathing Shane decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Ry?" He says. "I know this isn't the greatest time for this but-"

"What? Do you have to piss? Shane I swear to god if you pee on me--"

"No! Please, Ryan, just… I'm trying to be serious."

"Oh… sorry, go ahead."

"Umm… Ryan… I like you. Like, more than 'just friends' like." He says. "I more than like you. Ryan, I…. I think I love you…" He said sort of desperately. Ryan was silent for a second and Shane was sure he'd ruined it. There was a chuckle that faded into a giggle.

"Shane, I more than like you, too." Ryan said, laughing softly. Ryan leaned back, Shane couldn't see what was happening but then he felt a hand on his cheek, it pulled him towards Ryan's face before he leaned forward and kissed Shane passionately. Shane made a surprised noise before he completely melted into it. He put his hand over the one that sat on his face and they just kissed for a second. A warm tingly feeling spread through Shane, causing him to shudder In delight. Before they could talk about it though, there was a knock on the closet.

"Shane? Ryan?" TJ's voice sounded muffled through the door, but they noticed it.

"Yeah we're in here." Shane said loudly, making sure it could be heard by TJ. The door swung open easily and Shane had to blink at the light as his eyes adjusted again.

"What were you two doing in there?"

"We wanted to see if we could both fit in here. Then the door got stuck and so did we." Shane lied easily, letting Ryan back out first. When TJ got a good look at Shane and was suddenly surprised.

"You didn't have that last time I saw you." Teej said, pointing towards Shane's cheek. Shane hummed, confused. He touched his cheek, not feeling anything new. 

"Holy shit." Ryan said, looking at the back of his hand. Shane looked and saw a rainbow of colors on his hand. Shane short circuited as he finally put two and two together. He brought his hand to his cheek and could feel wetness. He was crying? But he was happy?

"Shane?" Ryan looked towards him. Shane sniffed and chuckled.

"I always thought you were gonna slap me." He said, wiping his eyes. Ryan snorted.

"I'd never slap you, Shane. Despite how tempted I get sometimes." He laughed, reaching up and cupping Shane's face again. Shane put his hand over Ryan's and they just kinda stared fondly at each other.

"Congrats you guys, but we need to leave now, we still have equipment to put up." TJ said, totally breaking the moment. They reluctantly nodded and followed him out, their hands intertwined.

\------

Now when Shane saw his colorful soulmark, it always rang in the back of his head. Like a bell, it sang and reminded him his soulmate will always love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr I swear I post good things   
> @just-a-person-that-feels-bad


End file.
